Everything About You
by Akanesi
Summary: Why do Jack and John love each other beyond all reason? "You've seen things I could never even dream of." Reviews returned.


_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take_

We may be in separate beds on separate worlds but whenever either of us closes our eyes we see the other beside us, smell the other in the air, and feel the touch of the other on our skin. Every time we close our eyes, the other is there, standing at our side.

_  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

**Jack: **Despite all the feelings I have; all the assurances that you're there with me, fighting and protecting me, holding me close in your arms and comforting me, I don't miss you. You're here, so how could I.

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make

The many that share both beds never understand what their lover is doing when they lie there, motionless, staring into the distance. Some try to snap them out of it, some just leave them and some of them wonder. Most of John's lovers just leave him to it; they can't be bothered. He never picks the ones that care. Jacks' always try to snap him out of it because they're concerned. And they always wonder what's going on in that head.

_  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

**John: **I feel you everywhere I go, every minute of the day. I've given up turning around when I feel that prickle of movement behind me. I know it'll only be you and you'll be gone if I look. But you're reassuring, being there. I don't miss you, I never have but sometimes I wish I'd get an answer when I speak to the empty room behind me.

_  
Only when I stop to think about it_

Something that neither of them can do anymore. It hurts too much.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

**Jack: **You're rash and careless. You throw away lives and kill whenever you feel the urge. You con and mark and lose yourself. I hate all of these things. So why do my thoughts always fly to you when I'm in need of comfort? Why is your old Vortex Manipulator peace giving? Why do I think of you and feel safe though when I'm actually near to you I'm anything but? Why are you the only solid thing that makes sense? Why do I always trust you? Why do I love you?

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
_

**John: **You're righteous and life saving. You ally yourself with people who hate me and turn me away time and again. You've turned from the ways of the con-man and are helping the people you would usually be tricking. Something's happened to you. You've seen too much, I can see it in your eyes. But why do I even care? Why do I look at you and feel safe? Why do I love you?

_  
Only when I stop to think about it  
_

There's no time to do so. They can't stay still for too long. It hurts too much.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

**Jack: **You're stupid and blunt. You dive headlong into situations without thought or care for who you harm. You're a murderer and go against everything I believe in. So why do I admire you? Why do I strive to be good in your eyes? Why do I try to impress you? Why would I do anything to gain your respect, even though I am older and wiser? Why do I love you?

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

**John: **You're arrogant and think you know it all. You're always there when I don't want you to be and never there when I do. You're a constant shadow at the back of my mind, telling me not to kill. But I don't want to listen to you, I never listen to anyone. So why do I pay attention to you so much? Why do I hang onto your every word as if they're pearls of wisdom and if I miss them they will be gone forever? Why do I try to make you see how I have changed? Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

**Jack: **But the answers are simple. You weren't always rash, careless, stupid and blunt. You once thought about what you did, were top of your class and chose your words carefully. You didn't always want to kill. You didn't always need that anger to survive. You weren't always a con-man and I didn't always believe in what I do now.

So that's it. My thought always fly to you for comfort because you are always there to provide it. Your old Vortex Manipulator is peace giving because it reminds me of the good times. I feel safe when I'm near to you because I am. You make sense because you were built that way. I trust you because you always trust me.

I admire you because you are worth admiring, murder and all. I strive to look good in your eyes because I always aspired to be like you. I look to impress you so that you'll smile. I'd do anything to gain your respect because I know I don't have to earn it and that just drives me harder.

I love you because of who you are!

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

**John: **I know the answers. I liked you before because you had that heroic spark. You could have been righteous and life saving. You ally yourselves with normal people and it's really my fault that they don't like me. You've become something new because you found something better. You're arrogant yes, but you know more than I do. I really want you to be imperfect so I think you're there when you're not and not here when you are. I'm glad to have you in my mind and I'm glad that you save me again and again from killing. I don't always want to listen and I don't always do, but I try.

I pay attention to you because you amaze me. I hang onto every word as if they were pearls of wisdom because they are; you've seen things I could never even dream of. I try to make you see how I've changed so you'll accept me. I care because you are important to me. I look at you and feel safe because I know you'll always protect me.

I love you because of who you are!


End file.
